


Our Little Secret

by purplelion



Series: Klance Smut Oneshots [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (a shit ton of it), Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Experienced Keith, Face-Sitting, Lance is a good boyfriend, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelion/pseuds/purplelion
Summary: Closing his eyes, he let the stream beat over his scalp in steamy rivulets, the heat soaking into his bruised, aching skin. Silence and hot water, they were two of the three things he required after a long day of training. As for the third thing...Keith and Lance relax after a long training session the best way they know how.





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this series in so long, I've been a bit dry of inspiration and I've been focused on my longer fics. But I have returned with some Power Bottom Keith filth (you can rip bottom Keith from my cold dead hands.)  
>  Also since s8 is coming out a month later than I thought, I have a bit more time in this coffin to write Klance fanfiction before this godforsaken fandom falls. So enjoy :D  
>  \- Avery x
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Remember to leave any prompts you want me to write in the comments below :) Don’t be shy, I’m up for writing almost anything. I post updates of where I am on my fics on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/purplelion46/?hl=en) so check it out!

He stripped down and stepped slowly into the cubic chamber, turning the water on high, finding it to be just the right pressure. Closing his eyes, he let the stream beat over his scalp in steamy rivulets, the heat soaking into his bruised, aching skin. Silence and hot water, they were two of the three things he required after a long day of training. As for the third thing...

Hearing footsteps approaching from down the hall, he smirked. Number three, just on time.

The sound of bare feet padding against the damp tile, absent of all grout thanks to Coran's vigorous cleaning, and the thud of clothing hitting the floor reached his ears. The shower door opened behind him, thin glass rattling in it's shiny white plastic holdings. Glancing nonchalantly over his shoulder, Keith was graciously met with a slick, sweaty chess, and a gentle kiss to his neck.

"Mmmm, took you long enough." He hummed, turning in Lance's hold, running his fingers down his abs.

"Had to help Shiro clean up." Lance kissed his cheek sweetly, catching Keith's fingers before they could trail any lower, bringing them to his lips. Keith gazed at the angle of his chin salaciously, pressing closer so they were chest to chest beneath the stream of water. Lance was still hot from training, steaming almost as much as the water cascading over his chest.

"He rides you too hard- tell him that's my job." He smirked, feeling Lance chuckle against him.

He kissed Lance's shoulder wetly, spinning them so Lance was beneath the falling water, pushing his hands through his dampening hair. Lance's breath hitched at the contact of Keith's fingers on his skin, his own tightening around Keith's hips. Keith smirked, digits dancing over the expanse of Lance's shoulders. He deeply appreciated the way Lance had developed over the years - he'd always been looming, but the many hours of grueling training had sculpted him a form the rivaled even Shiro's - but despite all his feigned bravado, Lance was still just as adorably weak to Keith's advances as he always had been.

Keith continued to trail kisses across Lance's shoulders, unwinding the terse muscles beneath his skin with deft fingers in the wake of the light caresses. When he reached Lance's jaw he paused, exhaling so his breath would flutter against the tips of Lance's ears, bright red from the sensation.

"S-Stop teasing." Lance moaned softly, tilting his head to capture Keith in a passionate kiss, dragging him backwards so they were both beneath the ongoing stream of water. Thunder ringing in his ears Keith grasped Lance's chin, the other man obediently opening his mouth so Keith could slowly dip his tongue inside, kissing Lance at a pace he knew drove the other wild.

Much to his delight, it was his boyfriend who made the next move, grasping Keith's hips and pulling him against his slick chest. A delectable whimper rang in Keith's ear, thin, pale fingers grasping Lance's cock.

 _"Hello_ there." Keith smirked, finding Lance already half erect between them. He began to mercilessly pump his length, drinking in Lance's needy moans and breathless pleads for more. The water between them helped his hand's up and down motions, the heavy weight of Lance's cock laying satisfyingly in his palm.

"Let me fuck you." Lance whispered into Keith's ear, hips convulsing to get more of Keith's sweet heat on his cock. Taking Keith by surprise he reached down, fondling his ass appreciatively.

"Feeling adventurous tonight, are we?" He lilted into Lance's ear. It was no secret to anyone in the castle they'd had sex, but the times they'd gone that far, Lance hadn't lasted long. Despite living to pleasure Keith, which the dark-haired man greatly appreciated, when it came down to it, Lance was vastly inexperienced.

"Lucky for you, I'm nice and tight right now." He captured the shell of Lance's ear between his teeth, drawing a hiss of pleasure from the man, "I haven't played with myself in a while..."

Seizing Lance's wrist he pulled his fingers towards his entrance, clenching tauntingly at the first press of Lance's thumb against the fluttering pucker. Lance's eyes squeezed shut as he started to lose his composure, allowing Keith to manipulate his hand until he was rubbing over Keith's perineum with his forefinger.

 _"Ah,_ right there." Keith, threw his head back, spreading his legs further apart. Lance's chin balanced precariously on his shoulder as he stared lustfully down at where Keith's cheeks spread apart. The man for weak for Keith's ass, and Keith knew it.

Pressing a final kiss to Lance's lips he removed Lance's hands from his ass, much to Lance's disdain.

"Come with me." He sing-songed, switching the water off and grabbing a towel from the rack behind him. He gave their bodies a lackluster swipe with the fabric, removing most of the moisture from their chests and hair before pulling Lance from the shower and leading him into their shared bedroom. They'd requested to be roomed together in a more isolated part of the castle after receiving several noise complaints from Pidge and Hunk. Keith couldn't help it; he was _loud._

He pushed Lance half-heartedly onto the bed, gazing hungrily at his naked form. Taking a seat on Lance's hips he began to card his fingers through his damp hair, feeling Lance's skin rumbling like an active volcano with an appreciative purr.

He kissed him fondly, peppering sweet kisses over his shoulders and neck. Lance held his hair, his ass, squeezing every part of Keith's body he could.

"Want a better look?" Keith hummed provocatively in Lance's hear, his boyfriend's breath snagging on a branch in his throat. Wiggling his hips as he turned, Keith made his way onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs to expose the rim of his hole. A shiver tormented his spine at the low growl that left Lance's lips, his boyfriend's eyes locked onto a bead of water sliding past Keith's glistening opening.

A steaming hand landed on his left ass cheek, squeezing gently as Lance hovered closer to his hole, exhaling shakily against the opening. Licking his lips he pressed his thumb against it, watching intensely as Keith willingly sucked it inside himself.

Tangling his fingers in Lance's hair Keith carefully pushed him back onto the bed, hovering over his face.

"Get me ready, just like I taught you." Keith instructed, almost instantly feeling the wet prod of Lance's tongue against his entrance. He sighed blissfully, steadily lowering himself onto the muscle, "Good boy."

Lance may have been inexperienced with sex, but he was _damn_ skillful with his tongue. After slicking up Keith's insides Lance began to slowly thrust inside, squeezing Keith's pert cheeks between his fingers to hold him in place. Keith rocked back, riding his tongue with an increasing pace.

"That's good, Lance, keep going." He breathed, keeping his hips steady to allow the breath to leave Lance's nose instead of his preoccupied mouth. Lance grunted in appreciation at the praise, the sound vibrating through Keith. Keith keened in pleasure, tightening his hold on Lance's hair.

 _"Fuck,_ baby." Keith panted, Lance grinning as he finally felt some of Keith's composure cracking, the boy's hips dropping faster onto his tongue, writhing within him, "You're such a good boy, eating my ass so well."

Leaning forwards Keith dipped his finger into the large puddle of precome accumulating at the head of Lance's leaking cock. Dragging his finger down the side, he admired its girth, its swooping curve and attractive color. And its _length,_ god, Keith's mouth watered every single time he laid his eyes on it. He made sure to voice his appreciation for its beauty as often as possible.

"Your cock is _dripping,_ Lance," Keith cooed, lifting his hips away from Lance's face, ignoring the reflexive, needy twitch of his ass at the loss of Lance's tongue. The sudden wave of cool over Lance's face caused him to whine in objection to Keith's departure.

"Shhh, baby, you have to let me get ready. How are you meant to fuck me with your pretty cock if I'm not really, _really_ stretched? You're too big for me to take raw, baby boy; though I'm sure it'd be fun to try." Keith cocked his head coyly, pressing his index finger against Lance's dick. He tutted at the jolt of Lance's hips.

"Patience." He ordered, Lance's body freezing it's ministrations the moment the word left Keith's lips. Reaching beneath the bed he retrieved their lube, drizzling it generously over his fingers before positioning them at his hole, the saliva still remaining inside him accompanying the easy slide of the first fingers.

Lance whimpered the moment he saw Keith thrust two fingers inside himself, wrapping a hand tightly around the base of the cock, refusing to tear his gaze away despite the sudden wave of arousal.

Keith swooned, "Such a good boy, saving all of your cum for me. Don't worry, you can cum soon." He vowed, dropping onto his fingers desperately despite his feigned composure. He flinched as a breath of air descended over the wet tip of his cock, blinking down hazily just in time to see Lance suck the head into his mouth.

 _"Ah~"_ Keith whined, allowing Lance to sink further down his cock. His free hand landed in Lance's hair, encouraging him to begin bobbing his head.

"Less teeth, honey, that's it..." He mentored, Lance taking the advice and hollowing his cheeks on his next descent. The combined sensation of fingers in his ass and Lance's mouth on his cock knocked another crack into his facade, a small whimper leaving his lips as Lance reached around to thumb at Keith's entrance, tugging on the wrist connected to the three fingers now thrusting inside him.

"Y-You wanna do it?" Keith panted, tugging his digits from his hole, carefully guiding Lance's own fingers in to replace them. They were longer and slightly thicker than Keith's own, making the next drop of his hips a blissful stretch.

"Tell me where it is." Lance pulled off Keith's cock, breath fanning over his abdomen.

"U-Up a little." Keith stuttered, Lance obeying wordlessly, "Now scissor them- _mhmm,_ good boy." He shuddered as Lance brushed his prostate, sinking down to the base of Lance's three fingers soon after so he stabbed it head on.

 _"Ngh!"_ He threw his head back, "That's perfect, Lance, god your fingers are so long, they reach nice and deep." He praised, grinning as yet another shudder wracked through his boyfriend. With hidden dismay Keith rose for the final time off Lance's fingers, pulling them out of him with a wince.

"N-No, I want-"

"I know what you want, Lance." He kissed his boyfriend's brow, "You can fuck me soon. But first, there's something I want to try, if that's okay."

Reaching into their beside table, Keith swiftly extracted a metal ring, around the same girth of a cucumber. Lance shivered, backing away slightly as Keith held it in front of his face.

"N-No, I can't..." He stuttered, his boyfriend gently easing him with a palm to his shoulder. Placing the cock ring on the sheets next to them, he started to softly kiss all over Lance's chest and shoulders, climbing into his lap for better access to the expanse of Lance's skin.

"Don't worry, baby, this is just to keep you from cumming too soon." Keith cooed, pressing his finger into the tip of Lance's cock, causing the larger man to shiver again.

"I-I know what it's for." Lance swallowed, looking fearfully back at the object, mouth twitching with uncertainty. Keith stroked his cheeks sympathetically, kissing the spot his thumbs brushed tenderly.

"I promise it won't hurt, I just want us to come together, okay?" He hummed.

After a final beat of silence, Lance nodded, kissing Keith's cheek firmly as his boyfriend's eyes flashed triumphantly. He reclaimed the ring with his hand, hearing Lance whimper under his breath at the first touch of cool metal to his cock.

Keith pushed it swiftly to the base, causing Lance to wince as it clamped tightly around him. Keith bit his lip guiltily - it seemed he'd underestimated the size they'd need. Lance didn't seem to mind, however, bumping his nose affectionately against Keith's.

Leaning down, Keith kissed the hot flesh of Lance's cock, flushed red from arousal, worshiping the thick appendage with his tongue and soft presses of his lips. With each puff of air to the head of his cock Lance surged bigger, much to Keith's delight.

"Stay still, baby." Keith whispered into his ear, giving his cock a final few pumps before positioning himself over it. Lance obeyed, holding his breath as Keith finally pushed the head of his searing dick into his sloppy opening.

"Ah- _fuck!"_

It was like an exploding supernova of sensation. Lance practically _howled_ at the sensitivity thrumming through his imprisoned cock, releasing a low, strung out whine as Keith steadily lowered himself on top of him, supposedly holding all the composure in the world. He maintained eye contact with his boyfriend, smirking slightly as he purposefully clenched.

"K-Keith!" Lance's forehead fell onto Keith's shoulder, his fingers leaving little round bruises on Keith's waist from the force of his grip, "G-Go slow."

Keith nodded understandingly, and Lance felt him swallow as he dropped a little more, filling himself further. Lance surged bigger every second, snatching more and more of Keith's breath as he _finally_ lost some of his self-control, face cracking in pain and pleasure.

"Sorry." Lance whispered, radiating concern as Keith forced himself to stop, taking a large gulp of air.

"Idiot." He grinned, "You're perfect, just... _big."_ He sighed, finally lowering himself to the base in a fluid motion. The two of them gasped in unison, the metal ring kissing Keith's outspread rim. Lance sat up, holding Keith's cheek and waist tightly. He felt tears clouding at the over-sensitivity, Keith's fluttering pulse wrapped around him chipping slowly away at his self-restraint.

When Keith clenched firmly around him in a way that couldn't have been anything but purposeful, Lance was unable to resist the instinctive jerk of his hips. Keith lurched on top of him, at last crying out Lance's name, praising him under his breath.

"Good boy," He breathed, "Just like that."

Lance thrust up again, slower this time, whimpering as Keith's body moved in motion with him own.

"You're so good, Lance. So perfect and thick." Keith whined, resting his cheek against the top of Lance's head as they continued to roll their hips, Lance's cock fucking up into Keith at exactly the pace he needed.

"L-Let me, let me fuck you. Please Keith, _p-please-"_

"Shhh, relax, baby." Keith soothed him with careful touches to his face and hair, beginning to move his hips faster. Lance raised up to kiss him desperately, lovingly, holding Keith's thighs as he bounced on top of him, assisting the strong push of his calves against the bed. He suctioned heat up and down Lance's cock, lips parted as he exhaled into Lance's equally open mouth, littering him with needy praise and appreciation as he struck deeper and deeper within him.

"Love it when you fuck me like this," He confessed breathily, "Can f-feel all of you."

Lance kissed over his jaw and neck, hips jolting, seeking out Keith's prostate. Keith rode Lance at an agonizing pace, until a sudden bolt of pleasure reverberated through his spine, nerves lighting up like an arcade game.

"Ahngh, _fuck!_ Right there, _right there,_ Lance." He gasped, capturing Lance's lips in a craving kiss. Obedient as ever, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's middle, holding him sturdily and thrusting wildly into him with the force of his feet planted on the bed, pounding at his prostate relentlessly, even when Keith began screaming up at the ceiling.

"Fuck me, Lance _fuck me!"_ He pleaded, yelping when Lance immediately flipped them, fluidly slamming into Keith's willing body. Keith threw his head back, pliant and needy, locking his ankles together behind Lance's lower back to encourage his jerking hips.

"Shit- _Keith."_ Lance moaned, continuing to pump his cock in and out of Keith. He bit into his shoulder to suppress his grunts, releasing the energy that he knew could easily break Keith if he concentrated too much into his thrusts. He eyes rolled back at the delectable sound that rang into his ears, a sticky sob sprouting from Keith's throat.

"L-Lance." Keith grabbed hold of his cheeks, pressing their heads together, "L-Love you." He said deliriously.

Slowing down his thrusts, Lance kissed Keith firmly, grasping his ass cheeks to pull them apart in a stinging stretch, sheathing his cock once again at a tormenting pace.

"I love you too, Keith - _fuck_ \- I love you so much." He panted, moaning in protest as Keith forcefully pushed him back, pulling his cock from his hole.

Sat adjacent to his boyfriend Keith reached slowly for his cock, pumping it a few times as he kissed along Lance's collarbone. Glancing down he had to suppress a telling whimper - Lance's engorged cock looked ready to burst, throbbing red and dribbling precome all over their sheets. Keith tickled it with his finger, and the moan that left Lance's mouth was nothing short of _animal._

"Poor baby, do you want to come?" He lilted airily into Lance's air, beginning to leisurely drag the silver ring up the length of his cock. Lance _growled,_ fists clenching in the duvet.

"Is that a yes?" Keith smirked, "Well hold it just a little longer - I want your big cock inside me when you come."

The moment Lance's cock sprung free of the ring he bit at the shell of Keith's ear furiously, cutting off Keith's surprised cry with a forceful kiss. Keith smirked against his lips, feeling a celebratory flutter in his stomach at finally being able to break his boyfriend's self-control. He lifted Keith with the ease he would a feather into his lap, brushing his cock against Keith's slick opening.

"Go ahead, baby. Take me." Keith nibbled on his lip, demanding rather than telling, "But you're not allowed to cum until I do." He instructed, prompting another drawn out whine to leave Lance's throat.

Without further hesitation Lance positioned himself at Keith's entrance, pulling his boyfriend down over his stiff cock in one, fluid motion. Keith threw his head back with a raw, unadulterated moan, shifting his hips to once again accommodate himself to the thickness inside of him.

"Have I ever told you how much I fucking love your dick?" He breathed, cocking his brow. Lance smirked, pelvis lurching in another thrust, Keith's inhale sticking to the sides of his throat.

"Once or twice." He said wolfishly, the shy, blushing boy from earlier nowhere to be seen as he looked up at Keith like he'd hung the fucking sun. Keith couldn't resist the urge to kiss the angelic beam on his boyfriend's lips, tangling his hands in his hair as they began to move like before, in perfect sync.

"I'm gonna come s-soon." Lance warned under his breath, snagging Keith's lip between his teeth, drinking in the sharp gasp that left his boyfriend's mouth.

"M-Me too." Keith swallowed, keening harshly as Lance's hand wrapped round his bobbing cock, thumb stroking the leaking tip. His hips stuttered, a bare hint of a warning before he came over Lance's abdomen, groaning all the while into Lance's ear.

Like an obedient puppy Lance squeezed his eyes tightly shut, the muscles in his fingers tensing as he concentrated on holding in his own orgasm. Smiling tiredly, Keith cupped his cheeks, leaning into his ear.

 _"Cum._ Fill me." He lilted, kissing the edge of his earlobe.

Lance made a sound that would haunt Keith's wet dreams for the rest of time before cumming, Keith's back arching from the sudden influx of sticky white substance in his hole. Lance came for longer than Keith believed to be natural, till cum was leaking from where they were connected.

They fell into a boneless heap on the bed, Lance still deep inside of Keith with the smaller of the two curled up on his chest, purring with content. Lance stroked his hair, kissing the top of his head as he finally pulled out, hearing Keith's hiss of discomfort.

"Shh, it's okay." Lance eased him into a sitting position, grinning at the dazed expression on Keith's face. He kissed his scrunched, disgruntled brow, eyebrows raising as Keith ducked down to lightly suck the cum off Lance's cock and abdomen.

Lance fell against the bed with a sigh, cupping Keith's cheek as the boy innocently licked up Lance's chest until he reached his mouth, sighing into the kiss.

"Great, now I need another shower." He grumbled, feeling Lance smirk into his lips, a light chuckle leaving his throat.

He hauled Keith off the bed, knowing it'd be a while before Keith found his legs again, carrying him through to the bathroom they'd only exited a short while ago. He drew a bath, leaving Keith sat on the counter, who was still recovering from his orgasmic haze. His eyes only opened when he felt the warm water enveloping his legs and ass, the heat massaging the stifness from his legs and lower back.

A moan fluttered from his lips when familiar, long fingers scraped at his entrance, retrieving the cum that was sure to be inside him until his next shower. Lance chuckled, Keith only then registering he was sat beside him in the bath, his chest pressed to Keith's back.

"Look at you. You tease me all the time, but at the end of the day, you're secretly just as needy as I am." He smirked.

Keith cocked his head back, his voice leaving him in a lazy drawl as Lance continued to scoop cum from his ass, distracting him from the formation of words in his mouth.

"Tell anyone and you won't live past twenty, McClain." He threatened feebly as Lance affectionately kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry. It'll be our little secret, Kogane."


End file.
